


After Episode

by NerdGemini



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdGemini/pseuds/NerdGemini
Summary: He thought it was over, trapped in a dark room with no escape and awaiting death. But little did he know that things were only just beginning.





	1. Prologue: Freedom

        The cold rudely awoke me once again, it nipped at my skin and caused me to shiver and awaken. Not that I cared too much, it happened so frequently that I grew numb to it. There was no comfort in this room I found myself in. Only cold hard walls that I couldn’t break no matter how many times I’d bruised and scraped my hand trying. The light gone out long ago, leaving me with an uneasiness at my dark surroundings. My arms hurt, especially my left. I couldn’t see what was wrong with it, I barely could make out my hand in front of my face half the time.

        There was a door that could free me from my prison. But that door also was my prison. Its steel was impenetrable with just my bare hands and it only existed to taunt me of a freedom I never could have. The door always remained locked, no matter how many times I pleaded or how loud I screamed.

        But I knew someone was outside the door. Every day at the same time I was delivered food. A slot in the door slid open and a tray was dropped inside with just enough food and to keep me alive. The person who brought it never spoke to me, never made any other noise. I was abandoned in the darkness once again with only my own mind to keep me occupied as time continued to fly by.

        I don’t know why I bothered to keep eating. I could have easily starved myself and died, freeing myself permanently. But every day I did the same thing, including something that always turned out to be futile and waste my energy.

        My fist collided with the door, causing a clang to echoed through the silence before I called out, desperation in my voice. “Help!” I hit the door once more. “If anyone is out there please help me! I’m a Warrior of Hope! It’s Masaru Daimon! The leader! Jataro! Kotoko! Nagisa! Monaka! Help me!! Please...” My voice wavered as I pleaded, sliding down to my knees. “Please help me!”

        But today was different….

        After I went quiet I heard a faint noise from outside, my head snapping up as I forced myself to stand once more. I could actually hear something… I pressed my ear to the door, curiosity overcoming me. Footsteps grew closer, giving me hope once again.

        “There’s someone in here.” I could barely make out the faint voice but I heard it. I was about to be freed.

        Hearing scraping from the other side of the cool metal I took a step back, awaiting to see who my savior was. Once the door creaked open I could see them. And my body grew rigid with fear. On the other side of the door were two demons.

        One had a wide smile and I could make out her pointed teeth as she loomed over me. The other stood close behind, her shredded outfit and glowing eyes full of hatred wanted to make me scream. They were demons ready to kill me, the same ones that dragged me into this mess.

        I wouldn’t run. I wouldn’t scream or cry. I was the leader of the Warriors of Hope. If they wanted to kill me then I would go down fighting. I took a step back and balled my fists, watching as the one with the grin stepped closer.

        “You’re the leader of the Warriors of Hope right?” She asked, not taking her cold eyes off of me. “Masaru Daimon?”

        I swallowed a knot in my throat, forcing myself to put on a brave front. “Yes that’s me… Why?”

        “My name is Komaru Naegi. I’m here to help you.”


	2. Fight On

     Warmth was something I wasn’t used to during my time in the cell, waking up to it was a welcomed change. I pulled the blankets around me more before deciding instead of sitting and moping I should do something with the news I was given.  
      The people we fought for turned against us, Monaka was the one pulling the strings against us the whole time. Jataro and Kotoko were missing but given I was alive, the chances for them living were high. But there was no sign of their whereabouts. After our headquarters collapsed Kotoko vanished, and Jataro was dragged away like me. I could search for them. I could find them. But one person I couldn’t find, at least not alive.  
      Nagisa wasn’t as fortunate as the rest of us. His robot gave out during his fight and fell apart on top of him before exploding. With no one helping him or confirming anything, he was assumed dead.  
     I was jerked from my thoughts at a sharp pain shooting through my arm. I turned my attention to what was in front of me, slowly lowering my bandaged arm away from the wall before laying back down and staring at the cracked ceiling.  
      What I was told to do was wait. Wait until Future Foundation came to arrest me while Komaru and Fukawa searched for the others. But why? I was already sick and thin from imprisonment, I don’t want to be trapped again.  
      Two options were proposed in my mind. I escape from this dirty apartment and find my friends before Future Foundation locks them up. Or wait here in safety, all my needs already provided. And as much as I liked being able to rest after my imprisonment I was restless. I knew exactly what I needed to do.  
      After pulling on the clothes left out for me during my slumber I walked over to the window. Being careful of the cracked glass I slid it open, a cool breeze meeting me by blowing my hair back. I lifted myself up and out of the window, a soft clang echoing through the silence as my feet hit the metal of the fire escape.  
     Getting a better view of the area surrounding me, I started trying to pinpoint my location. I was still near the center of the island but I couldn’t figure out the exact area. The lack of Monokumas in sight motivated me to start the descent downwards, the metal continuing to echo throughout. Once I reached the ground I took one more look around before heading towards a corner store down the road.  
     Broken down cars lined the streets. Lightposts no longer lighting the city, a few left toppled over and were now just an obstacle for me to climb over. The buildings nearby having their doors off or barely on the hinges, the windows mostly shattered, glass spilling out into the street.  
      As soon as I reached the corner store I climbed in through a broken window panel, gritting my teeth as I felt glass prick at my skin. Inside the lights were dim, flickering every few seconds. Shelves were knocked over with the contents scattered on the floor.  
      Pulling a small glass shard out of my hand, I made a face at the blood that followed. Dropping the shard on the floor I walked over to one of the fallen shelves, searching the various items on the floor. An opened box of bandages caught my eye, upon inspection I found unused bandages inside. I carefully used on one my bleeding hand to prevent blood from getting anywhere else before wiping the rest of my hand off on my hoodie.  
     I started scavenging what unspoiled food I could find that would fit in my pockets along with the leftover bandages. It wasn’t much but it could at least get me by for a few days until I found another place I could scavenge from.  
     Slowly making my way towards the back of the store I looked over the glass doors of the cooler. A few were shattered, but I could make out water inside. Carefully reaching my arm through the glass I grabbed one of the bottles to bring with me. A tap with the bottle in the wrong spot caused the glass to fall apart more, the loud crashing sound of it collapsing around me filling my ears. I stood in place for a moment, staring at the glass before starting to walk around shelves to leave. But I froze when I saw the sight awaiting from behind one.  
     A glowing red eye was staring right at me for a moment as if studying me. As soon as I took a step back the Monokuma charged at me, it’s claws ready to strike.  
      “What are you doing!?” I called out as I narrowly avoided getting my neck ripped open by razor sharp claws. “I’m on your side! It’s me, Masaru Daimon! Your leader!”  
      Despite my yelling the Monokuma spun back around to attack again. Realizing reasoning wouldn’t work I quickly darted behind a shelf to use it as a shield. The contents fell on top of me as it was jostled from the Monokuma and I fell onto my hands and knees from the impact.  
      Looking up I saw the beast looming above me, my eyes wide as I stared at the sharp teeth that could easily rip me apart. I felt myself shaking, my own body begun acting purely on instinct and picked up a glass jar to throw at the Monokuma’s face with full force. The blow gave me time to get to my feet and start running but the Monokuma was quickly on my trail.  
      I ducked behind the checkout counter and raised my hands to shield my head as the Monokuma rammed into it, knocking various papers off. Amongst the rustling I heard the sound of something wooden hitting the tile. Opening my eyes slightly I lifted my head to see what had fallen.  
      A simple baseball bat lay on the floor. I quickly reached out from my curled up position and grabbed it tightly, the Monokuma now approaching my side of the counter. Shakily getting to my feet, I gripped the bat tightly in both hands.  
      The moment the Monokuma lunged at me I swung as hard as I could, the sound of crunching metal echoing through the store as I knocked its head off. It bounced twice and rolled towards me and I gave it another hit, the red eye losing its glow. I stared down at the remains, still keeping a firm grip on the bat as I took the time to catch my breath. I kicked the head away from me as I walked outside, gripping my hand tightly in an attempt to cause the shaking to cease.  
      Now outside on the sidewalk, I only managed to get a few steps away from the store before my legs gave out, collapsing onto my knees. I did the only thing I could do at the time. I sobbed loudly and screamed out my friend’s name. Only silence meeting my pleads.


End file.
